Nekron
Nekron is a powerful sorcerer and the ruler of an icy realm who is a tertiary player in the first Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He is the main villain of the cult classic animated film, Fire and Ice. Disney Vs Non Disney Vs Merlock Nekron is introduced in the war as a member of Ruber's alliance. Shortly after Nekron's introduction, Jafar wishes to test him by sending Merlock to fight him. However, using his ability to move objects without touching them, Nekron pulls away the enemy sorcerer's talisman, forcing Merlock to change back into a human and plummet down to his demise. Jafar then approaches Nekron, offering his services to the wizard. Nekron hires Jafar as his ally, completely oblivious of his true intentions. Death Later in the war, Nekron's castle is attacked by Frollo and Governor Ratcliffe's soldiers. When Nekron's warriors fail to stop the invasion, he takes it upon himself to destroy them. At first, it seems like he has the advantage, using his powers to throw Frollo and Ratcliff across the battlefield. But, when he prepares to take Ratcliffe's life, Frollo sneaks up on him and stabs him in the back. Everyone then flees Nekron's crumbling ice castle, including Jafar, leaving the dying Nekron in the snow. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings Nekron is the result of an encounter between Queen Juliana and King Haggard many years before the start of the war. Having recently come in contact with darker forces and the desire of power and conquest, Juliana sought to attain a husband that could provide her with the power she was seeking. Said husband came in the form of King Haggard. As she made her advances towards him, however, she was rebuffed by the monarch, who refused to marry a woman with a heart as dark as her own. Outraged from such rejection, Juliana made it her personal goal to take him as her own, even if it was to be done by force. Searching for a possible way of coming closer to the King, Juliana eventually discovered the sorcerer Rothbart, who offered her a love potion in exchange of a personal favor later on in her life. Coming back to Haggard with a more subtle attitude, Juliana managed to persuade the king's power hungry adviser, Ludmilla, into slipping the potion into his drink. What she had promised the woman is still unknown up until this day, with only Juliana knowing it, and she seems to have no intention of revealing it. Having drank the love potion, Haggard fell desperately in love with the wicked Juliana and was soon to be wed with her. Since then, her extravagant desires and needs were never too much for him, and she had everything granted. Eventually, the once prosperous kingdom fell into an era of poverty and fear, as Juliana manipulated Haggard into becoming a tyrant and sending his troops into countless pointless war campaigns to gain more territories. It seemed that Juliana's lust for power would never meet an end...until she realized she was aging, as was Haggard. Even if they were both to be taken to the afterlife, she'd make sure a proper heir would make her name live on through eternity. That was how Nekron was conceived, in an act moved by desire, lust for power and greed other than true love. The child was born abnormally pale and with an albino complexion, which Juliana blamed on Haggard. He was always the weak one of the two. She had manipulated him so far, and as such he was never to be an equal in her eyes, even if he was responsible for her political power at the time. What she never realized (or if she did, admitted) was that her own exposure to the forces of darkness and the potion she had used to make Haggard hers were the source of the boy's abnormal features. In spite of it, Nekron grew into a healthy handsome boy. Coming to the conclusion that she had more than enough reasons to keep Haggard bound to her, Juliana stopped giving him his doses of her love potion. Coming back to reality, Haggard was horrified by what she had made him do while he was bewitched. Seeing the people he once loved so much and fought for in a state of misery and despair led him to feel sickening amounts of guilt overwhelm him. Upon seeing his young son, though, he decided he would not try and murder Juliana nor escape, for the child should not be punished by his parent's mistakes. While he tried (to no avail) to rebuild his kingdom and the people's faith in their monarchs, he also spend all the time he could with young Nekron. He hated that the child had been given a name related to death (necro in latin meaning death and all, I think), and sought to do whatever he could to have him be a good child. Sadly for Haggard, this did not come to fruition. Not only did Juliana feed the child with dreams of world domination and power, but the boy also showed to be utterly devoted of showing any sort of love, a result of having been conceived under the effects of a love potion. The discovery of such fact, and Juliana progressively making the young boy grow disdainful of his own father sunk Haggard deeper into a state of desperation. Despite not being able of understanding the basic spectrum of infatuation or fraternal love, Nekron was not truly an evil child at the time. You could say he was purity itself, as innocence marked his every step. He even displayed basic magical abilities, although to a very small degree. Juliana feared he'd come to soften up and decided to defile his purity. The boy's apparent sickly frame (his hair, at least) showed him to need an almost vegetarian diet, which in turn led him to reject meat and other kinds of feeding ways that'd involve the death of another being. Juliana forced him into an almost starving state, with Haggard unable of doing anything to stop it, and led the boy to eat a strange new food he came to accept, and later embrace. It was an almost...identifiable supply for his survival. Juliana later revealed it was meat. Not just any meat. It was human flesh. The revelation that such pleasure had come from devouring and dominating those beneath him was enough to shatter all good that was left in the child. One fateful winter night, the first time it snowed that particular year, the royal family was visited by Juliana's old tutor Rothbart, who had come to collect his part of the deal: Nekron himself, for he needed a proper apprentice. In spite of Haggard's protests against the sorcerer, he was incapacitated and laughed at not only by Juliana (who approved of Nekron's education under Rothbart's wing) and Rothbart, but also by Nekron himself, who had come to consider his father a worthless, spineless weakling. The departure of his child and all the pain and suffering that had come to fall upon him led Haggard to enter a state of deep depression, unable to eat, drink or sleep for a long time, staying alive for longer periods of time due to Juliana's intervention, who made sure his body did not decay so fast. His incapacity of intervening in the kingdom's ruling led to Juliana leaving him, no more usefulness possible from him. Eventually, the population fled to other sites, looking for food and shelter, and Haggard was left alone in misery, wondering what he had done to deserve such fate, and wanting more than anything to be left alone, so that he could try and pretend that it had all just been one horrible nightmare. Deep down though, he only wanted his beloved son to love and accept him as his father. Nekron's education under Rothbart was a rough but profitable one. Being trained in arcane magic, the boy developed incredibly powerful arcane techniques that could even rival those of Rothbart himself, much to the jealousy of Clavious, Zelda and Maliss, who couldn't wait for the boy to either die or leave. Inheriting his father's skills for battle and leading spirit, Nekron grew to be quite an incredible swordsman himself, able to fend off most opponents, becoming a force to be reckoned with. Watching silently in the shadows, Juliana came to constantly encourage the boy's lust for power, as she saw in him the future of her bloodline. Upon reaching adulthood, Nekron left Rothbart's training without any ceremonies, the later not really minding it anymore, for he was certain that Nekron would come to fulfill his plans. With his mother on his side, Nekron marched on to the icy regions of the planet, a fitting environment for his cold and cruel demeanor, developed due to the influence of his mother. With her help, he became the husband of the Snow Queen, to attain leadership of the polar regions of the globe, waiting for the right time to start his campaigns of world domination, and intent on getting rid of his wife, mother or anyone who came to step between him and his goals. An Icy Victory Nekron takes the first blood in Sonishadow21's Non-Disney Villains Tournament. When the sorcerer, Rasputin, proposes an alliance with Nekron, the icy warrior scorns his advances. Enraged, Rasputin demonstrates his abilities with his reliquary. Nekron, in fear, uses his telekinetic powers to crumble the ice beneath Rasputin's feet, leaving the enemy to drown. A New Campaign The Snow Queen, Nekron's bride, approaches him with warnings of approaching enemies. She suggests that the pair hire Stormella to assist them, an action to which Nekron obliges. Nekron and his wife then begin encroaching upon the territories of the Fire Nation. A Father's ReturnCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Ruber's AllianceCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Villains with power wireCategory:The Bakshi BunchCategory:Fire and Ice VillainsCategory:Ralph Bakshi's VillainsCategory:SorcererCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:Vs FrolloCategory:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:The Ice NationCategory:Vs Azula Nekron is sitting in his fortress when a mysterious masked figure approaches. Nekron soon realizes it is his father, King Haggard, believed dead in a previous battle. The two spar for control of the Ice Empire, with King Haggard quickly outfencing his son and slashing him across the chest. At the end of the battle, though, Haggard is unwilling to kill his only son. The two settle down as allies. The Coming StormCategory:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Nekron's attacks upon the Fire Nation do not go unnoticed. The Fire Nation's top soldier, Admiral Zhao, sets out to take Nekron's fortress down, but Nekron encases the fleet in ice. He quickly hires some more allies to his cause, including Mrazomor, Hama, and Tarrlok. The greatest source of strength comes from Eris, who decides to offer Nekron help in order to get revenge upon her scornful lover, Rameses. The End of an EmpireCategory:Vs ZhaoCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains 's rotten corpse, used for Nekron's demise in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament.]] Nekron sends Eris and her forces to destroy the Fire Nation's Egyptian allies, but the Fire Nation leaders themselves head off to the Ice Nation in order to kill Nekron. Faced with both Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter, Princess Azula, Nekron and his wife prepare for the battle of their lives. While the Snow Queen deals with Azula, Nekron focuses on Ozai. As the Firebender prepares to toss a fireball at Nekron, Nekron reveals his trump card: his telekinetic abilities. Instead of merely pushing his foe away, Nekron applies his power to the most lethal degree, trying to choke the life out of his foe. Nekron nearly succeeds, but Azula, having defeated the Snow Queen, creeps up on him from behind. The princess blasts Nekron in the heart with pure lightning, forcing Nekron to release his grip on the Fire Lord. He is able to look at Princess Azula only briefly before she blasts him again, reducing him to a charred corpse. Heroes Vs Villains War Member of the Bakshi Bunch In this war, Nekron appears as one of the sorcerers of the Bakshi Bunch, a powerful faction, formed by the wizard Blackwolf, along with Saruman. During the events of the war, Doctor Facilier introduces the faction to the Horned King and his allies, as they volunteer to join the lich king's faction, for increase of their power. A Pig's Escape Later, the Creeper brings out from the dungeons of the Horned King's citadel, a pig, captured by Rothbart, named Hen Wen, which had the ability to locate the Black Cauldron's location, the Horned King's primarily use of power. However, before the pig would examine the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron, Odette, in the form of a swam, storms in the castle, after witnessing the situation of Hen Wen. She manages to free Hen Wen from the Horned King's claws and escapes the castle, before they would capture her, much to the frustration of the others. A Location Unvielded Later, Clavious, one of Rothbart's partners, brings on his new captured trophy, the Genie, another magical being, who had also the ability to locate the Black Cauldron. With the force of Clavious, the Genie explains that the Cauldron is hiding inside the castle of King Stefan, where many royal figures, are residing at the moment. The Horned King then orders his forces to invade the castle at once. Battle Royal During the fight, against the Royal Council, Nekron encounters the knight, Sir Ector. Before the knight would kill the ice lord with a swing of his blade, Nekron uses his telekinetic powers to push Ector away. With the defeat of the rest members of the Royal Council, the Horned King retrieves the Black Cauldron and captures the remain living kings and sends them to prison. A Struggle with a Boy Later, the evil fairy, Maleficent, brings to the Horned King some new prisoners, she had captured before. The Horned King locks the new prisoners into the dungeons, where they would be sentenced by the Bakshi Bunch's members. However, before they would execute the prisoners, some other heroes break into the Horned King's castle and fight off the Bakshi Bunch's forces, to rescue their friends. While the main fight was focused on Blackwolf against the other heroes, Nekron finds the Welsh boy, named Taran, who had found the magical sword Drynwyn. Impressed by the courage of the young teen, Nekron challenges him to a sword fight. At first Nekron pushes Taran away, with a swing of his sword. Mocking the boy's powers, Taran stands up and faces once more the ice lord. Despite Nekron's efforts for defense, Taran uses his full force by slashing Nekron's chest. Whie injured, the ice lord was not merely defeated, as the heroes expected. However, before he would retaliate, the heroes, break out the Genie from his prison and escape from the Horned King's castle, much to the frustration of the society. A Mother's Gift Rebuffed In the later events of the war, Nekron took his time to rest on Icepeak, until it would break from the arrival of his mother, Juliana. Juliana claims to her son that he is not powerfull as he should be. To that end, she sends some of the subhumans to deliver her ultimate plan for her son, though Nekron was unsuspicious of his mother's goals. Later, Juliana brings to Nekron, through the subhumans' division, the native princess, Pocahontas. Confused, Nekron questions his mother, the reason of bringing Pocahontas to him. Juliana then explains that Pocahontas would be his new bride. Nekron, in his anger, refuses her offer. Pocahontas then stands up and attempts to reason the ice lord, explaining to him that he must forge peace for the good of her people. Nekron then bursts into laughter and refuses Pocahontas offer for peace and also insults his mother that he would kill her if she would come up with any ideas for him. He then locks Pocahontas into his domain. A Backstory of a Victim Meanwhile, at the same time in a different location, the hunter, Denahi explains his reason of attacking directly Darkwolf. Prior to the events of the war, Nekron's forces attack a village, killing all of the inhabitants. The only survivor was Denahi, who made it out from Nekron's forces. However, he happened to witness Darkwolf, in the aftermath of the Nekron's rampage, and believed him as an enemy working for Nekron. On the other side, Nekron and his forces left the village, after they had destroyed it. An Enemy from the Past Revealed Later, Maleficent offers a partnership of her forces with the Horned King's forces, on purpose to deal with the remain heroes. The Horned King agrees to the evil fairy's plan. After Maleficent leaves, Blackwolf, assembles the Bakshi Bunch's society, encouraging them for the next attack on the heroes. Nekron joins Maleficent's faction to deal with the heroes. Soon enough some of the forces of Maleficent and the Horned King's meet up with Garrett's group. In the midst of the fight, Nekron confronts one of his victims from the past, as the hunter Denahi, moves forward to kill the ice lord, only for Nekron to use his telekinetic abilities, pushing his foe into the edge of a cliff, though he survives the hit. With the forces of Maleficent and the Horned King winning, the villains attempt to capture the heroes, only to teleport by the Genie's magic, also a friend of the heroes. It is may pressumed, that Nekron helped the other members of the Bakshi Bunch to assault a village, inhabited by elves and other animal beings, by sending his subhumans into the fight. Double Duel By request of him and his mother, the Horned King sends his imprisoned heroes, who had captured in the previous battle, to his fortress, hoping that it would be a better place for him, to execute them. Before he has the chance to kill them, however, a large group of heroes, led by Garrett, make their assault on the Icepeak. Sensing the arrival of the heroes, Nekron sends his forces to deal with the heroes, in the first frontal line of the battle. When his allies tire quickly, Nekron unleashes his full force on his fortress, rampaging and destroying all he would find in his path. While the maniacally lord looses the Glaciers upon the heroes, he doesn't notice, that the Beast had made it up the peak of the fortress, where he encounters the ice lord personally. Armed with a sword, Nekron prepares the battle of his life. Despite the Beast's brutal ferocity, it isn't match against Nekron's telekinetic abilities. Before he would slay the Beast, a horrified Nekron notices the arrival of a familiar person, encounter from previous times, Denahi, as the hero assists the Beast, in his losing battle. Focusing on Denahi, Nekron does not notice, that the Beast creeps up from behind. With a single move, he handles Nekron, allowing for the ice lord to release his grip on Denahi. While threatened, Nekron has a brief time to notice his mother, Juliana, shouting and lamenting for help. While handled by the Beast, Nekron begs Denahi for mercy. The hero, however, raises his dagger and places it to Nekron's chest, finally finishing him off. As the Icepeak crumbles, in the aftermath of the battle, both Nekron and Juliana are buried in the snow and in the ruins of the castle. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Complete monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Villains Battles